Badass is in My Blood
by omnidestruction5678
Summary: Everyone knows Erza Scarlet is a badass. Most don't know that it runs in her blood. A collection of fics where Erza is raised as the biological daughter of various badasses across anime, comics, etc a, ranging from Geralt of Rivia to King Bradley.


Yea, I actually released a new story in the span of two weeks, I think I'm getting back in the grove of writing. Anyway, this story is a collection of Erza stories that have various badass heros and villians as her father. Some will have her mother, some will not, while some may have a Natsu/Erza pairing. Finally, I have been playing the Witcher 3 for six days straight, and I just got to the third country. The game is huge, the story has impact, and my only gripe is the controls can be a tad unresponsive at time. So I guess why the first father for this story is Geralt of Rivea, the batman of fantasy and magic.

"Erza" regular speech

" _Erza_ " thought speech

*Knock* sounds

* * *

Along the Fiore countryside, a group of three slowly rode their horses down a dirt path. Leading the trio was a man in black, light, armor with two swords and a crossbow strapped to his back. His hair was white, shaved on the sides and pulled into a pony tail, but he had the appearance of a man in his prime. Across his face were two scars, one across his left temple and one over his left eye.

This man was Geralt of Rivia, a witcher, a man mutated to battle the monsters and demon that preyed upon mankind. To his side was his ward and adopted daughter, Cirilla also known as Ciri, a fellow monster hunter, and…

"So, Geralt. What do you plan on saying to your long lost love?" crowed a gruff voice.

Dijkstra, spy turned criminal, turned ally/ somewhat friend.

"I bet you're either going to give her a great, big, ol kiss, or break down into tears after she broke your heart."

Also, a major pain in the ass.

"Shut it, Lard Boy! The only reason you're here is because that baron caught you diddling his daughter. If I was Geralt, I would have left you to be hanged by those peas you call balls."

"Hey, watch your mouth, brat! You oughta show me some respect, seeing as I helped your father find you!" shouted Dijkstra.

Ciri scoffed, "Stuffing that pig's ass you call a mouth while stewing in a tub doesn't count as helping."

"Geralt! You better quiet this brat before I do!"

"I'd love to see you try!"

As the two continued to argue, Geralt replayed a conversation from 7 seven years ago in his head.

" _Triss, stay, please."_

" _I'm sorry, Geralt. But, they need me."_

"… _Triss, I love you."_

Triss didn't say anything after he said those words. She simply smiled sadly, before turning and climbing onto the boat, sailing out of the Nilfgaard harbor, and out of his life.

He hadn't heard anything from her for seven years, and when he learned that they her and the mages never arrived at their location, he feared the sea had taken his love.

Then, he received a letter from her, asking him to come to lands east of northern continent by ship. With no prior concerns needing his attention, he quickly prepared to make the trip to find Triss, with his ward and somewhat ally tagging along.

So engrossed in his thoughts, he nearly tuned out the slight smell tingling his nose. Only when he realized what he smelled did it dawn on him.

" _Smoke."_ Looking around, he caught sight of large, black, towers of smoke floating into the air in the distance.

His instincts warred inside him, urging him to act, when his brain caught up.

"Triss's village is in that direction."

"What?" asked Ciri.

Not wasting any times, Geralt spurred Roach into a full gallop, darting off toward the fire.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Where is she?"

"Find her, no one escapes!"

A hooded woman panted harshly, two girls in her arms, as she ran through the woods, zig-zagging back and forth between the trees to avoid her pursuers.

"There she is, get her!"

The children in her arms cried harder as the shouts of the men drew closer. If she could find a way to slip away, for only a few seconds, she could hide the children, and hopefully lead their pursuers away.

" _How did this happen!"_ she thought, hopping over a fallen tree as the children held to her tighter. _"Why did they attack the village? We haven't done anything!"_

Yet, she knew why. As she watched the attackers capture any children and women they could find, and kill anyone who dared attacked them, she knew who they were.

Slavers.

This wasn't an attack by an army on its war path, these were people looking to enslave people for god knows what. Ducking under a low branch, the woman saw the lights pouring into the forest increasing, signaling she was almost out.

" _If I can get a bit more a lead, I can open a portal and at least get the children through."_

Plan in mind, the woman pushed harder, running for all she was worth to get away.

"So close…" she whispered.

Before the woman could escape the forest, she screamed as something crashed into her legs, sending her to the ground, knocking the children out of her arms.

"Got her!"

The woman whimpered, her legs throbbing in agony. She looked down to see a pair of black, spikey, chains wrapped around her legs, digging into them.

She tried to remove the chains, only to cry out in pains as the spikes cut her palms.

Knowing she couldn't get away, she looked towards the two girls who were crying, not knowing what to do.

"Erza! Kagura! Run, you have to get away from here!"

Erza looked at her mom, tears still in her eyes, "Momma, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just go!"

Erza wanted to argue, but her mother glared at her, before softening her gaze, "Erza." she whispered, "Please, I need you to take Kagura and hide."

Tears streaming down her face, Erza nodded, before grabbing the hand of the still crying Kagura.

"Come on, Kagura!" urged Erza, leading the young girl away.

"Oh no you don't!"

Erza and Kagura screamed as a slaver quickly ran up and grabbed them.

"You bastard!" screamed Erza's mother, "LET THEM GO!" as she raised her arms, fire and lightning swirling around the limb.

Before she could cast the spell, another chain sprung forward wrapping around her arms, causing her to scream, and losing concentration for her spell.

"I think not, darling." crowed a man as he stepped out of the shadows. He wore a dark pair of trousers, leaving his feet and torso bare. He was lithe and boney, skin stretched so tight, it was possible to count his ribs. Across his body, black chains twisted and dance across him, digging into his flesh, leaving a number of grotesque scars and wounds across his body. His purple eyes danced maniacally as he eyed his prey, sevem of his comrades coming forward to surround the group.

"How are you dear, the name's Cage. Now I wouldn't try to move too much if I was you, my chains, once wrapped around a target, immobilizes them by amplifying the pain they feel. You have been selected to work in the tower of the great lord, Zeref. But first," Cage turned and waved to his men, "Good job, men! It looks like we caught three more for the tower. But before we take them away, how about a reward for your work."

The men cheered in agreement, causing their leader to cackle, and the female's eyes to widen in horror. Erza's mother struggled harder in her chains, pain lancing through her body, but she ignored as the children began to scream as the slaver handed them off to his friends.

"Then have at them men, don't have too much fun! They still have work to do!"

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" screamed Erza mother, as the children were surrounded by the slavers, "YOU BASTARDS! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

A slaver laughed as he lifted her up and palmed at her chest, "Don't worry, love. You won't be left out of the fun."

Before he could rip the woman's shirt, he froze. His grip loosened, causing the woman to fall to the ground. The woman stared at her assailant before she noticed an arrow piercing through one side of his head and out the other, before he slumped to the ground, dead.

The sound of two more arrows reached her ears, before two meaty thwacks were heard. One bandit screamed as an arrow was lodged in his eyes, while his comrade gurgled on his own blood, as an arrow sunk his throat.

"What the hell?" shouted Cage.

The sound of galloping grew near before a horse thundered through the men, and with two flashes of silver, two men lost their heads.

The rider quickly hopped off his mount, and swung his sword, sending the arm of an unfortunate bandit flying through the air. Noticing the two children still in the grasp of two slavers, he quickly waved his hand conjuring a white triangle in front of him, which split into two and struck the slavers.

The men quickly dropped the children, their minds overloaded with magic, barely understanding how to breath. Luckily, there problems were solved quickly as a large club struck one, caving his head in and struck the other, crushing his ribs, impaling his lungs with the broken fragments. With the two down, Dijkstra quickly snatched the two girls up and made his way to the safety of his horse, mounting it and taking off into the clearing, giving him a better chance to see enemies while protecting the two.

"Dammit, stop them, you fools!" screamed the leader as he watched his men be slaughtered like cattle.

The last bandit standing had the bright idea of grabbing the woman and holding her hostage. But before he could grab the woman, a flash of blue light cross his eyes, before his arms were cut off, followed by his decapitation.

Ciri slowed down to grab the woman, before using blink too quickly regroup with Dijkstra.

Cage looked around in horror, as all of his men lay dead, before laying his eyes on the white haired stranger who did it.

"You bastard, I'm going to rip you limb from limb!" before pushing his arms out, sending waves of chains at Geralt. Geralt quickly leaped back, rolling to avoid the first few, parrying the next, and jumping over the last. As he expected, the chains quickly redirected themselves and charged him again.

Garret continued his dance dodging and parrying what he could, watching as Cage laugh at his predicament. Unfortunately, Cage didn't pay attention to Geralt position, until Geralt jumped back and swung his sword at Cage's neck. Panicking, Cage quickly summoned more chains, blocking the attack. Geralt quickly pulled his sword back as the chains tried to wrap around it, and rolled away.

"Do you see, a regular man like you couldn't hope to defeat a mage of my caliber! My chains can move anyway across my body, allowing me to defend any attack that I can see."

"Any attack you can see, huh?"

Quickly, Geralt reached behind his back and grabbed a blue ball, and hurled it at Cage. Cage scoffed as he easily caught it and put out the fuse, "What did you expect this to do?"

Geralt didn't speak, instead raising his crossbow, cast a small igni on it, and fired at the ball, igniting it and releasing a bright flash and white powder.

Cage coughed as the powder filled his lungs and the light blinded him. Waving his arm to clear the smoke, Cage didn't see the shadow closing in on him. In two swings, Geralt's sword cut off Cage's head and cut his torso into two.

Sheathing his sword, Geralt glared at the corpse beforehim, making sure it wouldn't rise again, before making his way back to his group.

* * *

As Geralt made his way down the path, he saw his group waiting for him. Dijkstra was acting as look out, only relaxing once he laid eyes on him. Ciri was trying to entertain the children, who still seemed shaken after the incident, but, was giggling slight as Ciri jokes. But it was the woman in the hood who held his attention.

She stood to the side, calmly petting Roach while keeping an eye on the children. As he drew closer, he didn't dare to hope, but from what he saw in the woods, he couldn't help himself.

Finally, after walking what felt like a mile, Geralt stood in front of the women, who stopped petting roach to stare at the ground. Everyone was silent as they watched the two, unsure of what would happen.

Finally, the woman reached up to her hood, and slowly pulled it down, revealing bright, red, hair, that was once held in pig tails, now flowing down her back.

Yet, Geralt knew the woman instantly.

"Triss." he whispered.

"Geralt." she said, her voice soft.

The two stood in silence, unsure of what to say, until Triss spoke up.

"I know you must be mad, but I didn't know what to do. The storm, landing here, I-MMAUGH!"

Geralt decided that instead of listening to her ramble, he would act.

By showing the woman he loved how much he missed her.

Triss struggled for a second before quickly accepting the kiss, melting into her lovers embrace.

"Ewww!" cried the children.

"Double ewww!" mimicked Ciri, preferring not to witness her adopted father's love life.

As the two separated, Triss rested her head on Geralt's chest, enjoying the moment after the tragedy that befell her village.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" whispered Triss.

"I'm sorry about your village. We got there first, but everything was in ruins. Luckily, I heard you scream and was able to find you through your tracks. That man must have been leading the cleanup crew."

Triss frowned, tightening her hug on Geralt, saddened by the loss of her home.

"Momma." called Erza, unsure of what was going on.

Geralt eyes widen, which is a feat for a man with as little expressive emotions as him.

Before he could speak, Triss spoke up, "Maybe it would be better it we talked somewhere else, there is a village a few miles north we can speak comfortably."

* * *

Later on that day:

Geralt sighed, making himself comfortable in the room he was provided by the inn.

" _This bed is wonderful. I could get use to this."_

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

Geralt quickly got up and opened the door, revealing a freshly washed Triss and her daughter Erza.

He quickly welcomed the two inside and motioned for them to sit on the couch, he himself sitting in an opposite chair.

Triss took a deep breathe, unsure of where to start, and her daughter fiddle with her dress nervously, unsure of what's going on.

"I'm sorry about your lover."

"What?" asked Triss.

"You're lover. He must have been a good man." began Geralt,

"Geralt, what in blazes are you talking about?"

"Your daughters Erza and Kagura, they are your stepdaughters, right?"

Triss blinked before she broke out into a gut busting laugh, startling Geralt and Erza. Once she finally calmed down, she smiled.

"Geralt, Kagura is a friend of my biological daughter, Erza!"

Geralt was stumped, "But, you're a witch, you're sterile."

Triss smiled softly, "I thought so as well, until seven years ago."

"Seven years…"

"Yes, Geralt, seven years ago. In a certain light house."

"But, we've… before…never happened. I'm a witcher, I can't sire kids."

"I know, I was as surprised as you are, but somehow, we did the impossible. Geralt, you were the only lover I have taken to bed in a very long time, even after I sailed away, my heart belong to you. I love you."

Geralt simply stared at Triss, as she motioned for Erza to stand in front of him.

"And she is the product of our love. Geralt of Rivia, I want you to meet your daughter, Erza of Rivia. Erza, this is your father."

Erza didn't know what to do. This man, who saved her, her mother, and her friend, was her father. The man simple stared back at her.

Summoning up her courage, Erza walked forward, before hesitantly wrapping her arms around Geralt waist.

After a moment of hesitation, and encouragement from Triss, Geralt reached down to pick up his daughter, hugging her as he stood to his feet.

"Erza. A strong name, I like it." he spoke, causing Erza to smile.

Triss smiled as he beckoned her forward, welcoming her into the hug.

"Ciri, Dijkstra, Kagura. You can come in."

The door to his room shyly opened revealing the three. Caught, three were embarrassed before Ciri spoke up.

"So, does this mean, I'm a big sister now?

Looking at Triss, who nodded, Geralt spoke, "Ciri, come say hello to your sister, Erza."

Squealing, Ciri quickly rushed forward grabbing Erza hand, "Hi Erza. I'm Ciri, but you already know that, I'm so happy to be your new big sister. There is so much stuff I have to show you that-"

"Before you continue, Ciri. Maybe we should introduce you're other sister as well." Triss looked at Kagura, who was staring at the floor, trying to hold back her own tears, struggling between being happy for her friend for having a family, and anger that she lost hers.

"Kagura."

Kagura looked up to see Triss smiling warmly at her. "I'm sorry about your family, but you are Erza's friend, and if you want to, we would be more than happy to let you into our family."

Kagura eyes widened in hope, "R-Really?"

Triss nodded, "Of course, Kagura, we would love to have you in our family."

Grinning, Kagura rushed forward into Triss open arms, allowing her to pick her up and hug her tightly.

"Welcome to the family, Kagura." said Triss, the young girl hugging her tightly.

"Now I have two sister? This is wonderful! All the things I could teach you, like swords and magic, can you imagine all the mayhem we could cause?"

"Ciri." warned Geralt, "I would prefer if my daughters didn't become troublemakers."

"Oh, pish posh, Geralt. I was a troublemaker and I came out great."

…

…

"What?"

* * *

That night:

As the moon stood high in the sky, Geralt simply sat in his mediation stance deep in the woods, reviewing the day's events. On his way to find Triss, he found her village destroyed, and her being chase through the woods by the invaders. Using his senses, he way able to follow their trail and arrived just in time.

His fist clenched in anger as he recalled what the men tried to do.

Without hesitation he attacked, using his crossbow to end a few, and using the element of surprise to slay the others. Luckily, Dijkstra and Ciri managed to follow him well enough; using the openings and confusion he caused to rescues Triss and the girls.

" _No, not girls. My daughters."_

This wasn't the first time he became the ward and father figure to a child, recalling how he mentored Triss, but one of the girls was actually his.

To help ease his discomfort, Triss performed a blood location spell, drawing blood from him, and using her magic to have the blood of those related glow, signifying the blood ties. Sure enough, the young girl, Erza glowed, reacting to the spell, doing the same thing when Triss performed the spell on herself.

He actually had a real daughter, something that should have been impossible. But, he couldn't deny the proof and he knew Triss wouldn't lie to him.

Then, his ears picked up the sounds of leaves crumbling and dirt shuffling. The sounds were too light for a man to cause it, no monsters were light enough, and wraiths didn't walk at all.

"Erza. Kagura. I know you're there."

Geralt didn't move as the girls cautiously stepped out the woods, Erza leading while Kagura followed shyly behind.

As the girls stood in front of him, Geralt looked around, "Did you come here by yourselves?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

Geralt frowned, "You shouldn't do that, you don't know what in these wood. Come, I'll take you back.

"We want you to train us!"

Geralt froze, "What did you say?"

Erza stepped forward, her hands balled into fist, and her eyes shining with determination.

"You saved us, so you must be strong. We want you to train us, teach us how to use swords, so that we can stop people who harm others!"

Geralt nodded, rising to his full height, yet the girls showed no fear.

"What about you, Kagura? Is this what you want as well?"

The little, black, haired girl bit her lip, "Yes. During the raid, the slavers… they killed my parents and took my brother." she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "If it wasn't for us running into Erza's mom, they would have took us too. You're strong, like Erza's mom, and I want to be strong, so that I can find my brother, and stop the people who destroyed our village. No, I want to stop anybody who want to harm others just because!"

Geralt watched as the girl's bravo began to wane, as tears flowed down her cheeks as she recalled what happened to her family.

He quickly knelt down and pulled the young girl into a hug, surprising her, before she relaxed and hugged him back.

Geralt released Kagura and studied both of them. "If I take you on as my student, it will be very difficult. You're are going to be hurt, beaten, and you will study harder than ever before, are you sure you want me to teach you?"

The girls nodded.

Geralt held out his hands to them, "Okay, tomorrow morning, we will begin your training. Now, come along, your mother is probably worried sick about you."

Smiling, the girls grabbed Geralt's hand, and followed their father back to the inn.

* * *

Omake:

Geralt loved baths.

He could go toe to toe with the foulest monsters while waist deep in shit, climb mountains, and scour the darkest parts of the ocean, but he would never go too long without taking a bath.

So, when Triss introduced him to these hot springs, also known as onsens, he nearly died and went to heaven. While he had bathes in lakes and beautiful ponds, these naturally hot springs where in a league of their own. These things made the baths back home look like puddles.

As the steam coiled around him, easing the aches from his bones, Geralt sighed in happiness. Using his enhanced hearing, he heard Ciri, Erza, and Kagura sharing a bath, the eldest starting a splash war to the delight of her younger sisters.

Dijkstra, like him, quickly secured his own private baths, managing to charm an attractive woman to join him.

Yet, he still couldn't find Triss.

Then, he heard the door to the changing room slide open.

Geralt grinned as he heard the soft steps of his love as she entered, a sinfully, small, towel hugging her frame.

"So, how do you like the onsen?"

"I love them. I might never leave this thing."

Triss giggled, before a small smirk graced her lips, "Hmm, would you mind if I keep you company?"

Geralt grinned as her towel hit the floor.

Yes, Geralt really loved bathes.

* * *

Okay, here is the first chapter for Badass is in my Blood.

Anyway, for the next chapter, it's a toss-up between the three fathers/parents:

Brock Sampson and Molotov Cocktease (Venture Brothers)

King Bradley (Full Metal Alchemist)

Superman and Artemis/Maxima

All three will happen, but some will happen sooner than later. I personally am leaning towards Superman and Artemis, as I am currently running through the idea of a Superman/harem fic, where Lex Luther tries to hire Tala to 'embarrass' Superman in public, but it only goes to make the men of the Justice League to feel inadequate, Flash thinking Hal is trying to molest him, Wonder Woman angry for reason she doesn't complete understand, and Supes receiving a lot more attention for the female persuasion.

I came up with the idea from reading Superman (fill in the blank) Gotham, which I have to say is the best Superman/Harem fic I have ever read, and might be the only one. If you look it up, fair warning, it is NSFW in the slightest, so take caution. Anyway here is a previews.

* * *

Superman was beginning to regret this decision to help out Themiscyra.

After the whole episode with Tala, who worked with Lex Luthor to try and embarrass him, by seducing him in conjunction with red kyptonite in public and showing how he wasn't 'super' in certain places.

Unfortunately, she (happily) learned first-hand that 'super' applied to everything, and he ended up screwing her silly for a week, in front of the entire world.

Now, villainess have been throwing themselves at him, literally, in the case of Harley Quinn, who decided to plant a fake bomb in Metropolis and when he came to stop it, she threw herself, naked, at him.

After learning how the Joker treated her, he took her in, and she quickly assumed the role of sidekick/sex slave. While he would vehemently deny she was a sex slave, he didn't mind the role play where he was an alien conqueror and Harley had to use her body to satisfy him.

Tala even made charms to place on them to swear their loyalty to him, tattooed on their ass, which they were more than happy to show him.

The guys alternated between giving him props, and glaring at him. For some reason, something was going on between Wally and Hal, where Wally would scream rape whenever he saw Hal.

Hal getting that pinball machine for Wally didn't help, as Wally accused him of trying to Jodie Foster him.

The heroines on the other hand were plain weird. While he always made sure to make eye contact when talking to them, they seem to be trying to get him to perv on them. Bending over in front of him, and needed to stretch whenever he was around.

Powergirl, for some reason, seemed to always leave piece of Krytonian biology around him, mainly focusing on how there DNA would never mutate even within bloodlines.

The fact Kara seemed interested in these pieces were unnerving.

Now, after filling in for Wonder Woman and helping the Amazon beat Ares, Artemis had challenged him to a battle.

And he agreed, which was insanely stupid on his part.

The first thing Artemis did was strip, claiming that true warriors battled with no protection; only their weapons and bodies.

She may have been trying to embarrass him, but he shrugged and tapped the S on his chest, receding his armor, leaving him in the nude.

Not to toot his own horn, but hearing a gasp come from the Amazons, even Hippolyta, was an ego booster.

Then the battle began, and it went exactly like he knew it would. He simply evaded Artemis lunges with her spear, before smacking it out of her hands. She then chose to use hand to hand, punches and kicks, which he simply evaded.

After what felt like forever, Artemis slumped to the ground. Assuming the fight was over, Clark walked over to Artemis to offer a hand in comradery and help her up.

Artemis gave him a calculating look, before smiling savagely and reaching out…

Knocking his hand aside and grabbing something else.

From the sidelines:

The amazons gasped as the saw Artemis appear to be fondling Superman.

"By the gods, is she…"

"She is, she is pleasuring Superman."

"Why? Did he cast a spell on her?"

"I don't know, I didn't know he could."

"Now, what is she doing with her mouth?"

"… I guess the rumor about the spear is true!"

Later on that day:

Artemis blushed furiously, trying to defend her actions to her sisters.

"For the last time, I heard that a man's penis is his weakness, so I was trying to strike at it."

"But, it looked like your caressing him!"

"No! I was trying to twist it off, but it didn't work!"

"So, you decided to lick it?"

Artemis blushed harder, "NO! I was trying to weaken it so I could bite it off!"

"But, after the first 3 minutes, why didn't you stop?"

"I thought if I could take it deeper, I would find a weak spot."

"Well, anyway, Artemis, you haven't touched your food, are you not hungry?"

Artemis blushed again, "I… I already ate."

One of the younger sister giggled, "Yea, I would be full too is Superman came like a minotaur down my throat."

Artemis rose in fury, smashing her hands against the table, "That is it; I shall challenge Superman again and best him for besmirching my honor!"

"But, didn't Superman try to stop you after he came the first time, and you went back for seconds?"

"…Shut up!"

* * *

Anyway, I have more previews of my upcoming fic in Who's That Pokemon! It's Natsu, but yeah I think I'm back and after a few more minor fics, I'm going back to I Will Make You Epic(Wait for it) Dary and a Win is a Win.


End file.
